


so i'll love you in secret

by MiniGoose



Series: Sterek Works [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek-centric, Drabble, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniGoose/pseuds/MiniGoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek keeps sneaking through Stiles’ window after every fight with a big bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so i'll love you in secret

It was just past one in the morning when Derek showed up at Stiles’ window. He could smell the familiar scent of Stiles, a mix of his shampoo, Scott and his father, the smell of day old come, and the telltale scent of honey and _mate_.

It was a pleasant scent, especially when it’s mixed in with Derek’s. It makes his wolf go crazy with a need to provide and take care of Stiles, but he refrains from doing so because yes, Stiles is human and so undeniably breakable, but he’s also completely unaware of the fact that he is Derek’s mate.

So Derek sticks to what he can. Which is make sure Stiles is okay and not in pain when everything is done and over with and the monster underneath the bed isn’t coming back anymore. And if he had to do that when Stiles is passed out then he will because he knows Stiles is in pain, knows when somethings wrong, even if Stiles won’t admit it to anyone.

He opened the window with ease (and you would think Stiles would’ve learned by now not to leave his window unlocked but evidently not), and slid inside the room silently.

He could hear the calm heartbeat of Sheriff Stilinski just a few rooms over, could hear the slightly more elevated one that is unique to Stiles and Stiles only. Stiles was deep asleep, something that shouldn’t be so, seeing as he was around supernatural creatures who could easily kill him in his sleepy daily.

He was passed out, breathing softly as his hands were wrapped loosely around his pillow. He looked content, like he was having a good dream, with a faint smile of his lips.

It made Derek smile (if Stiles were awake he’d probably be baffled at the sight of it).

It was a bit of surprise that Stiles was actually asleep. Usually he doesn’t go to bed till two or three in the morning after a fight. Often he’d wake up multiple times throughout the night from bad dreams. Derek hated that he couldn’t comfort Stiles when he’d wake up covered in sweat with tears in his eyes.

He didn’t stay as long as he usually did. He just put his fingers to the smooth skin of Stiles’ arm and took what pain Stiles had. He rubbed the skin gently, watching as Stiles sighed and eased into Derek’s touch.

Once Derek was done he made his way back to the open window. He gave Stiles one more look to make sure he was okay. One day Derek would tell him that they were mates, one day but not today.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr, [iamdollie](https://iamdolliex.tumblr.com/), Sterek and Steter prompts are welcomed!
> 
>  **part two** : [tell me that you love me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6771691).


End file.
